thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Trudy
"If he's not going to stand by you, then he's no good for you!" - ''Trudy Trudy is a survivor of the virus, and a member of the original Mallrats. She arrived pregnant with the child of Zoot and needy at the Mall with Bray by her side. She is rejected at first after a vote is made by the Mallrats to see if she is to stay or go. But she is soon allowed to stay after she has given birth to her baby Brady. After the birth Trudy becomes incredibly sick and Dal goes and finds antibiotics at a life threatening risk, she is always asking for Bray but Bray seems to never be around. Trudy becomes better after Dal brings back the antibiotics. At first Trudy doesn't want to touch her baby so Salene looks after her, later it is seen that Trudy has a go at Salene after she tells Trudy she looked after Brady better than she could ever do and Trudy tell Salene to stay away from both of them. When the others assumed the baby to be Bray's, Trudy didn't disabuse them, as she herself was keen on Bray. She became increasingly self-centered, jealous and aggressive due to postnatal depression and losing her grip on Bray, and even tried to commit suicide. After running away with Dal, she pulled herself together and took her mother role seriously. She and Brady were later taken away by the Chosen, who manipulated Trudy into taking on the role of the Supreme Mother and betray the Mallrats. After being abducted and taken to live with the Gaians, Trudy realised her mistake and returned to normal. After the fall of the Chosen, she was kidnapped by Ned along with Amber in an attempt to make the Mallrats release the Guardian. When Amber became despairing, Trudy remained hopeful and strong and they were eventually rescued by Ebony. Trudy delivered Amber's baby and went to live with the Gaians. She returned to the Mallrats after the Technos captured Brady, and assisted in their supposed downfall. After thing settled down, she developed a romantic relationship with Jay while Amber is away with Salene because of Pride's death. When Amber comes back to the mall, she tells Trudy that she wants to be with Jay and Trudy is worried that Jay will dump her for Amber. But Jay reassures her that he wants to be with her. Trudy and Jay keep their relationship a secret from the other mall rats and especially Amber, but later Amber catches the two in bed together and amber doesn't speak to her for a while. Trudy and Jay's relationship is going well until later Jay is taken by Mega and Trudy assumes he is dead, only to be told by Amber that he is alright. Trudy is even more distraught when Amber tells her that he isn't coming back to the mall after he has gone into hiding. Jay comes back only to have him taken from her by Amber after a long time. Due to feelings of betrayal towards her friends, she was easily manipulated by Mega into handing over information. When a second virus broke out, she left the city with the other Mallrats. Pre-Tribe Trudy was in the same class as Martin, who had feelings for her. She, however, felt that Martin was just a kid and was in love with his older brother Bray. Martin asked Trudy to the school dance, but she was waiting for Bray to ask her out. When she talked to Bray about the dance, he told her he had to stay with his parents who were sick from the virus, which deeply upset Trudy. Following her mother's advice, she went to the dance anyway, and began dancing with Martin. Shortly after she saw Bray embracing the new girl, Ebony, and kissing her. She did not know that Ebony had manipulated circumstances in order to go with Bray to the dance, so she was deeply upset. Partly to take revenge on Bray, she had sex with Martin that night. She started throwing up in the mornings, and realised she was pregnant. After his parents died, Martin became rebellious and changed into Zoot with a speech of the new order and "power and chaos" in class. Scared because of her pregnancy and everything that was going on, Trudy turned to Bray for comfort.Series 2 Episode 14 The virus hit with full force and the evacuation began. Trudy did not want to leave her parents, but they pleaded with her to save herself, as it was too late for them and their death was already certain. Although reluctant, she eventually agreed.Series 1 Episode 1 Trudy later returned to the city where Bray looked after her during her pregnancy when there were no adults to do so. They tried contacting Zoot, the father of her unborn child, but people like Ebony always got in the way. Series 1 About nine months laterInterview: With the Creators of The Tribe - Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin! on Tribeworld, the pregnant Trudy woke up after dreaming of the day she had to leave her parents, a dream she'd had before. Bray walked into the room and comforted her before telling her they had to move to sector 10 of the city due to the Roosters moving in. She was reluctant due to fear of the Locos at first, but Bray managed to convince her. After moving through the countryside - where they had to hide from the Roosters in the bushes - and the shoreside, they arrived in the city after approximately a day. There, Trudy was left by a tunnel while Bray went to look for a safe place to stay. Bray found a mall inhabited by ten kids and took Trudy there.Series 1 Episode 2 There was disagreement whether Trudy and Bray could stay in the mall or not, and Lex tried his best to get them thrown back onto the streets. Before any decision was made, Salene took Trudy to the café to give her a hot meal. When asked what gender she leaving for the City.]] wanted her baby to be, Trudy answered "a boy - definitely a boy". Salene responded "like his dad", referring to Bray, and Trudy avoided telling her Bray was not the father. When she was served hot dogs and beans, she couldn't eat it as she was a vegetarian. All of a sudden she started crying because she was scared of having a baby without a doctor around, and said that babies were not natural in "this world". There was a vote about their staying; four voted for, and five voted against. Just as they were about to be thrown out, Trudy's waters broke and the baby was very much on its way.Series 1 Episode 3 Lex thought it was a trick they used so they would be allowed to stay, but Amber told everyone to get out except Salene who ordered for towels and hot water, and Bray who took charge in delivering the baby. He took charge of the situation and told people to get various items while instructing Trudy in breathing and pushing. After many screams and cries, a baby girl was born. Everyone in the mall came to see the child and give her gifts. A very short time after the birth, Bray left the mall without telling anyone.Series 1 Episode 4 Later, Salene and Zandra moved Trudy next door to the kitchen shop so she could have some privacy. There, she got a fever and was therefore unable to breastfeed. Trudy wanted Bray, but Amber told her that he was asleep, even though he had disappeared. Dal used his thermometer to take Trudy's temperature, and suggested bathing her in cold water and giving her paracetamol. She took a turn for the worse, and her temperature became so high that she would most likely die without medical help. Dal went to his father's old medical clinic in Sector 15 to get medicine for Trudy, while Bray returned to her bedside.Series 1 Episode 5 Bray left the mall without a word again a short time after, while Trudy steadily became more delirious and her fever kept getting worse. Amber took care of her while Dal was getting medicine, which she unknowingly swallowed with water.Series 1 Episode 6 Trudy awoke the day after and didn't feel ready to see the baby. Dal visited her with flowers and she thanked him for saving her life, told him she would never forget it and gave him a kiss. During a visit, Salene tried to hand the baby to Trudy, but she showed little interest in her own daughter. When Lex visited, Trudy told Bray he gave her the creeps. Bray told Trudy that her old boyfriend Zoot still wanted to see her, but she did not want to see him. Lex paid Trudy another visit after Bray had left, where he told her she was not welcome and he wanted her and her brat out. The conversation with Lex changed her mind, and she agreed to see Zoot if she did not have to step a foot outside the mall.Series 1 Episode 7 That night, Bray awoke Trudy and took her and her baby to Zoot by the sewers. He initially believed the baby was Bray's, not his, but Trudy insisted that Zoot was the only one she had ever slept with. Zoot rejected the baby and Trudy, saying Bray stole his woman. Bray tells him she ran away from the Locos because she was scared, and Bray found her and took care of her. Zoot wanted to take Trudy and the baby with him, but Trudy wanted to live in the mall and tried convincing Zoot to do the same. Just then, Lex appeared behind them and Zoot hid upstairs. When Lex began beating Bray, Zoot attacked him and accidentally fell over the balcony and died, leaving Trudy crying by his side. After this, Trudy told everyone the truth about Zoot being the father of her child. The following morning, Trudy, Bray, Amber, Dal and Jack went to bury Zoot, but as the graveyards were occupied by the Demon Dogz, they sent him to sea in a burning boat.Series 1 Episode 8 After Zoot's death Trudy still tried to pursue Bray and became a selfish brat who refused to take care of her baby. When she saw Bray and Salene she tried to kill herself with an overdose of sleeping pills. After this she ran away with Dal to the countryside. While there Trudy realised how much she loved Brady and came back to the mall and became a better person and mother. When Salene gets bulimia she promises to keep her secret. Series 2 After returning to the Mall from Eagle Mountain, Trudy soon becomes a target of the Chosen, a fanatic group dedicated to the worship of Zoot as a god. Eventually, she is abducted and brainwashed by them. She helps them conquer the city. Series 3 Trudy continues to be the Supreme Mother until disagreements over Brady begin between herself and The Guardian. Notes *Trudy is one of seven characters to appear in all five series of The Tribe. Others include Lex, Ebony, Salene, Jack, Zoot, and Brady. * In Season 4, during the journey to find the Ecos after Amber's baby is born, Trudy catches and cooks fish from the river. This may suggest that Trudy is not vegetarian at this stage of the series. * Trudy is one of the four characters on the show to have attempted suicide. The others being Salene, Ryan and Ellie. * After the release of ''The Tribe: A New World, many fans believed Trudy may have some sort of mental disorder after an incident that occurred on the boat. There are various examples in the show that support this claim. Trudy's mental state after Brady's birth, her time with The Chosen, whenever Brady was kidnapped, and her time with Mega support this. However, her state after Brady's birth could be attributed to postpartum depression, common during pregnancy. References Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Chosen Category:Members of the Gaians Category:Characters